A broad spectrum of respiratory diseases and disorders has been recognized, many of which have overlapping and interacting etiologies. Two of the most widespread and prevalent of these diseases are chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) and asthma. Respiratory diseases have a significant inflammatory component. For example, current therapy for COPD and severe asthma focuses mainly on the reduction of symptoms using short and long acting bronchodilators either as monotherapies or combinations of long acting β2 agonist bronchodilators with inhaled corticosteroids (ICS). The disappointing anti-inflammatory data for ICS either alone or in combination with β2 agonists has intensified the search for an effective anti-inflammatory drug for COPD. COPD is clearly a chronic inflammatory disorder that involves complex interactions between cells of the innate and acquired immune response both in the lung and potentially also systemically. One hypothesis under intense investigation is whether novel, demonstrably anti-inflammatory agents can halt or slow the functional decline characteristic of COPD. Reducing the frequency and severity of exacerbations has become an increasingly important target for COPD therapy as the prognosis for patients following exacerbations is poor. Anti-inflammatory therapy in COPD, and in asthma, is expected to reduce the frequency and severity of exacerbations. It is also desirable that decline in lung function and quality of life are also ameliorated with treatment.
Hence, new treatments for inflammatory respiratory diseases, including asthma, COPD, allergic airway syndrome, bronchitis, cystic fibrosis, emphysema and pulmonary fibrosis (including idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis), are constantly sought.
Peroxisome Proliferation Receptor gamma receptor (PPARγ) agonists are a class of drugs which increase sensitivity to glucose in diabetic patients. Physiological activation of PPARγ is believed to increase the sensitivity of peripheral tissues to insulin, thus facilitating the clearance of glucose from the blood and producing the desired anti-diabetic effect.
Many PPARγ agonists are known from the patent and other literature, but currently only two are approved for clinical use in diabetes; Rosiglitazone and Pioglitazone. See Campbell I W, Curr Mol Med. 2005 May; 5(3):349-63. Both of these compounds are thiazolidinediones (“TZDs” or “glitazones”), and are in practice administered by the oral route for systemic delivery.
In addition to its effect on glucose metabolism, a variety of reports have been published which demonstrate that rosiglitazone also exerts anti-inflammatory effects. For instance, (i) rosiglitazone has been reported to exert effects in diabetic patients consistent with an anti-inflammatory effect (Haffner et al., Circulation. 2002 Aug. 6; 106(6):679-84, Marx et al., Arterioscler. Thromb. Vasc. Biol. 2003 Feb. 1; 23(2):283-8); (ii) Rosiglitazone has been reported to exert anti-inflammatory effects in a range of animal models of inflammation, including: carageenan-induced paw oedema (Cuzzocrea et al., Eur. J. Pharmacol. 2004 Jan. 1; 483(1):79-93), TNBS-induced colitis (Desreumanux et al., J. Exp. Med. 2001 Apr. 2; 193(7):827-38, Sanchez-Hidalgo et al., Biochem. Pharmacol. 2005 Jun. 15; 69(12):1733-44), experimental encephalomyelitis (Feinstein et al., Ann. Neurol. 2002 June; 51(6):694-702) collagen-induced (Cuzzocrea et al., Arthritis Rheum. 2003 December; 48(12):3544-56) and adjuvant-induced arthritis (Shiojiri et al., Eur. J. Pharmacol. 2002 Jul. 19; 448(2-3):231-8), carageenan-induced pleurisy (Cuzzocrea et al., Eur. J. Pharmacol. 2004 Jan. 1; 483(1):79-93), ovalbumin-induced lung inflammation (Lee et al., FASEB J. 2005 June; 19(8):1033-5) and LPS-induced lung tissue neutrophilia (Birrell et al., Eur. Respir. J. 2004 July; 24(1):18-23) and (iii) rosiglitazone has been reported to exert anti-inflammatory effects in isolated cells, including iNOS expression in murine macrophages (Reddy et al., Am. J. Physiol. Lung Cell. Mol. Physiol. 2004 March; 286(3):L613-9), TNFα-induced MMP-9 activity in human bronchial epithelial cells (Hetzel et al., Thorax. 2003 September; 58(9):778-83), human airway smooth muscle cell proliferation (Ward et al., Br. J. Pharmacol. 2004 February; 141(3):517-25) and MMP-9 release by neutrophils (WO 0062766). PPARγ agonists have also been shown to be effective in models of pulmonary fibrosis (Milam et al., Am. J. Physiol. Lung Cell. Mol. Physiol, 2008, 294(5):L891-901) and pulmonary arterial hypertension (Crossno et al., Am. J. Physiol. Lung Cell. Mol. Physiol, 2007, 292(4):L885-897).
Based on observations of anti-inflammatory activity in cells relevant to the lung, the utility of other PPARγ agonists has been suggested for the treatment of inflammatory respiratory disorders including asthma, COPD, cystic fibrosis and pulmonary fibrosis. See WO0053601, WO0213812 and WO0062766. These suggestions include administration by both the systemic oral and pulmonary inhalation routes.
Unfortunately, PPARγ agonists also have unwanted cardiovascular effects, including haemodilution, peripheral and pulmonary oedema and congestive heart failure (CHF). These effects are also believed to result from activation of PPARγ. In particular, a significant effort has been devoted to investigating the hypothesis that PPARγ agonists disturb the normal maintenance of fluid balance via binding to the PPARγ receptor in the kidney. See Guan et al, Nat. Med. 2005; 11(8):861-6 and Zhang et. al., Pro.c Natl. Acad. Sci. USA. 2005 28; 102(26):9406-11. Treatment with PPARγ agonists by the oral route for systemic delivery is also associated with an unwanted increase in body weight.
COPD patients are known to be at a higher risk than other clinical populations from congestive heart failure (CHF) (Curkendall et al, Ann Epidemiol, 2006; 16: 63-70, Padeletti M et al, Int J Cardiol. 2008; 125(2):209-15) and so it is important that systemic activation of the PPARγ receptors is kept to a minimum in these patients to avoid increasing the likelihood of CHF being observed. Administering respiratory drugs by the inhaled route is one approach to target the lung with an anti-inflammatory agent whilst keeping systemic exposure of the drug low, thus reducing the likelihood of systemic activity and observation of side effects.
Pioglitazone has Structural Formula (I)
and can be named as 5-{4-[2-(5-ethylpyridin-2-yl)ethoxy]benzyl}-1,3-thiazolidine-2,4-dione. The carbon atom in the 5-position of the thiazolidine-dione ring of pioglitazone, indicated by an arrow in formula (I) above, is asymmetric, so pioglitazone has two enantiomers, the 5R and 5S enantiomers.
Rosiglitazone has the structural formula (II) and can be named as 5-(4-{2-[methyl (pyridin-2-yl)amino]ethoxy]benzyl}-1,3-thiazolidine-2,4-dione. The carbon atom in the 5-position of the thiazolidine-dione ring of rosiglitazone, indicated by an arrow in formula (II) below, is also asymmetric, so rosiglitazone also has two enantiomers, the 5R and 5S enantiomers.

The 5S enantiomer of rosiglitazone has a higher binding affinity for the PPARγ receptor than the 5R enantiomer (30 nM vs 2 μM, Parks et al., 1998, Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 8(24):3657-8). For another member of the glitazone class, Rivoglitazone, the 5S enantiomer also has higher receptor binding affinity than the 5R enantiomer (see page 13 of WO2007100027).
In practice, pioglitazone and rosiglitazone are administered for treatment of diabetes as a mixture of 5R and 5S enantiomers (a 1:1 racemic mixture) by the oral route for systemic delivery. The individual enantiomers of these compounds, and members of the glitazone family generally, are known to equilibrate rapidly in vivo after oral administration (see for example J. Clin. Pharmacol. 2007, 47, 323-33; Rapid Commun. Mass Spectrom. 2005, 19, 1125-9; J. Chromatography, 835 (2006), 40-46; Biopharmaceutics and Drug Disposition 1997, 18 (4), 305-24; Chem. Pharm. Bull 1984, 32, (11) 4460-65; T. J. Med. Chem. 1991, 34, 319-25) so there is no difference in practice between oral administration of either substantially pure isomer and oral administration of the racemic mixture. Specifically in relation to pioglitazone, it has been stated in a submission to the Federal Drug Administration (FDA) that there was no difference in activity following oral administration either of the racemate or the individual enantiomers in a rodent diabetes model (www.fda.gov/medwatch/SAFETY/2007/Sep_PI/Actoplus Met_PI.pdf):                “(Pioglitazone) contains one asymmetric carbon, and the compound is synthesized and used as the racemic mixture. The two enantiomers of pioglitazone interconvert in vivo. No differences were found in the pharmacologic activity between the two enantiomers”.        
The effects of pulmonary inhalation of rosiglitazone or pioglitazone (or indeed any other glitazone) in either racemic or single enantiomer form do not appear to have been studied. It appears that nothing has been published concerning the potential equilibration of the 5R and 5S enantiomers of either compound, or any other glitazone, when contacted directly with lung tissue.
The glitazone class of PPARγ agonists as a whole is characterised by the presence in the molecule of a thiazolidin-2,4-dione radical (A), often as part of a (thiazolidin-2,4,dione-5-yl)methylphenyl radical (B):
and the ring carbon atom indicated by the arrow is numbered as the 5-position of the thiazolidinone ring. The term “glitazone” as used herein refers to a PPARγ agonist compound whose structure includes a thiazolidin-2,4-dione radical (A), or a (thiazolidin-2,4,dione-5-yl)methylphenyl radical (B):
Besides the approved and marketed rosiglitazone and pioglitazone, there is a multitude of glitazones known from the patent and scientific literature. Known examples include the following:
